fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC15
is the 15th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 15th part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode where Azmaria's secret is revealed when Joshua had discovered that she was actually the Shikigami-Fairy. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot * Transcript The April holidays are approaching, and it is also the last test of control and even the sports festival. At the beginning where Joshua is bullied by three bullies, he ordered to leave him alone. But one of the bullies punched him at the nose, he wobbled on the ground. Joshua shouted that he doesn't believe in youkai's existences, the bully replied that it is the same thing, those who see the spirits are seen as outcasts, he thought they could see spirits and ghosts. Another bully asked what is a youkai, the thrid bully said it's a supernatural creature. They believe that Joshua is anormal and are going to bully him. At the sky, Seiryu flying in the air, saw Joshua being brutalized, she flew to rescue and defended him against the bullies. As the three bullies cannot seen Seiryu as they are normal humans and have not the Mugen Furyoku to seen, but Seiryu did not know that Joshua is able to see her in her Shikigami-Fairy form. The bullies thinking that Joshua had supernatural powers and he is a monster, they were very frightened and ran away screaming in fear. Seiryu said no one will harmed Joshua and can leave quietly. But when she's about to leave, Joshua grab suddenly at Seiryu's tail which noticed her. Seiryu turns her head Joshua, he thanks for having same him and thought that this blue dragon he had seen before was her. Seiryu thought that Joshua could see her in this form, he thought it was Azmaria because of her familiar voice. However, Seiryu gently rejects Joshua and flies away quickly without answering. Joshua asked why she run away and asked why she run away and wants to know if it's really Azmaria and wondered why she did not answer this question, his voice was echoed at the sky. Later at the park of Kyoto when Seiryu flies in the air, she hears Rosette's voice as she looking for Seiryu and shouts out of her name twice. She comes towards Rosette, but she panicked. Rosette wonders where is Seiryu was going, Seiryu returned as Azmaria, and she replied otherwise that she needed help because Joshua had seen her in her true appearance, although Rosette thought Joshua did not believe in the existence of the youkai, Azmaria tells that she should not telling her true identity at Joshua and drag him into the fights and also the Onmyouji-Precures. Azmaria asked if Rosette has a Katashiro (a doll-like paper), Rosette checks in her pocket and there was a Katashiro as she asked what Azmaria to do it, Azmaria said that she use it to created a clone of Seiryu and Joshua can see her without any suspicion, she uses a Katashiro to create a clone of Seiryu to avoid suspicions. Soon after, Joshua run and panted as he is looking for Seiryu and shouts out of her name. He then met Rosette, Azmaria and the clone of Seiryu. Joshua is very surprised to see Seiryu without knowing it's an illusory clone. He wondered where she went because he wants to thank her for helping him, and it was the first time to meet a real dragon he wants to know her name. Azmaria revealed at Joshua the name of Seiryu, but in her thoughts, Azmaria is actually Seiryu and it is to herself that he thanks her. Joshua wanted to ride on the back of Seiryu to take a ride in the sky, which surprised Rosette and Azmaria. They riding on Seiryu's back in the air, Josua looking so happy to be able to fly on the back of a dragon. After taking a ride in the sky all over Kyoto, they came down from Seiryu's back, Joshua thanked for the presentation, he said goodbye and he leaves them. Some minutes after, the clone of Seiryu returned into a Katashiro while she take it, Rosette asked at Azmaria why to implicate it in her true appearance. Azmaria said that these three bullies had attacked Joshua, so she wanted to rescue him as she thought Joshua could not see her under her true appearance, but it looks like he is able to see her even as Seiryu. Azmaria was afraid to tell Joshua the truth, for she feared his reaction if he learned the true existence of youkai. The primordial rule for Precures as for Onmyouji-Precures is that they should reveal to people their true identities, similar for the fairies and for the Shikigami-Fairies, because it remains top secret. They have to make sure Joshua stays out of it. The next days after the last exam, all students included Joshua consulted the billboard. Joshua discovers that his school grades score is very high, he will enter the Heian High School. Some college students just congratulated Joshua on his entry to the Heian High School, Regan said at Joshua that Rosette had the same high school as him, Joshua is very surprised to learn that his older sister is here into the Heian High School. Some students commented and surprised that Joshua had an older sister who have the same high school as him. Some minutes later, Joshua came home and everyone shouting while congratulating Joshua for his future entrance to Heian High School, their home were decorated and so a cake laid on the table. Rosette, Chrno, Azmaria, Fiore, Satella, the elder Hamilton and Father Remington are present for Joshua. Rosette comes to her younger brother and holds his hands with hers, happily for being a first-grade student in the Heian High School, Rosette became now the second-grade student in the same school, after their class they can seen together often. Fiore applauded and congratulated Joshua, Edler Hamilton weeps so much emotion and he hugged at him, however he had discreetly rubbed Joshua's buttocks, which angered everyone. Satella and Fiore have beaten Edler Hamilton with a comical way. Azmaria holds a bottle of champagne, and she was very happy as they go drinking together. Everyone takes their champagne goblets together, they raise their own drink goblets and everyone drinked together. Joshua comment it's so great to see Rosette often after classes, but what's best is to see Seiryu, Azmaria replies that Seiryu can not see him often because he's a mysterious and very busy person. In his thoughts, Joshua must stay out of it as he thought that Seiryu is actually herself. However, Joshua stared at her with a suspicious look, Azmaria panicked with a comical way as she asked what Joshua to do. Joshua thought about something about her. Azmaria runs off quickly and leaves the house quickly. Joshua had a comical face after Azmaria was running away quickly. Some minutes later, Azmaria is alone, but Joshua followed her as he is behind a tree, he wonders if Azmaria is fine, Azmaria runs away quickly. Later where Azmaria is alone again, Joshua was hiding in the bushes with a serious look. Joshua come out from the bushes and tries to talk about Azmaria. He had discovered that Azmaria is just a scarecrow. Finally, Azmaria escapes, but finds herself against Hermione and swayed to the ground. Azmaria apologizes and says "sorry" and nodded her head four times, but she immediately recognizes Hermione. Both girls get up. Azmaria looked at Hermione who is sad, she asked if she is still unhappy because of these hard events, Hermione frowned while replies that it would not concern Azmaria, she tries to leaves from her. Azmaria says Hermione should not hide the truth, because it reads in the sad look that Hermione had. She thought it was because of her tormented past, Hermione was afraid of feeling abandoned by their friends, the same thing that happened in her childhood which shocked her. Hermione turned towards Azmaria rushed quickly towards her while she quickly retreated to the wall being very frightened, Hermione brusquely put both hands against the wall between Azmaria, she begs Azmaria never to talk about it because she knows how much Hermione suffered because she wanted to have good friends she trusted but because of her immaturity and the behavior of a spoiled child, everything is screwed up for it. She is in tears as tears fell from her eyes, Hermione thought Azmaria was afraid of her because she had hurt her head with a rock, Azmaria replied no and Hermione can trust her because she was her real friend since she saved her life when Azmaria was possessed by the Ayakashi. Some minutes after, both girls are sitting on the bench, Hermione had learned that Azmaria was running away because Joshua had almost discovered her true identity as a Shikigami-Fairy, she was shocked that if their secrets were unveiled, their reputation would be damned. Azmaria explains that she had rescued Joshua when he was brutalized when she was Seiryu, but Joshua is able to see her in her true form, she tells that despite attempts to not telling her true identity at Joshua so that she doesn't drag him into the fights, it only serves to make Joshua worry and confess she fall in love with him. Azmaria had tears in her eyes because she was afraid that if Joshua learns the truth, he will consider her a monster and will reject her, the tears fell in her clenched fists. Hermione rubbed Azmaria's head and consoled her, said she was going to buy food in the Kouga Bakehouse and asked to stop crying, she gets up and leaves to go and get some food. Meanwhile, Aion shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Katashiro. Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 31 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 30 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi, Aion develop a plan. He thought he could use Joshua as a hostage, and precisely he had seen Joshua calling Azmaria. He ordered his Ayakashi to capture Joshua, it summoned many mini Katashiros in order to capture him. Koumori heard Joshua's cry, he felt the danger as the Ayakashi and the Guardian of Yomi is here. He's gonna warn the girls. At the same moment, Azmaria had found a Katashiro paper falling from the sky, she picked it up and she gets up. Then she'd seen a cloud of Katashiro papers fly by itself. It was revealed that Aion and his Ayakashi just appeared in front of Azmaria and held Joshua hostage around a cloud of Katashiro papers, Azmaria shouted Joshua's name. Aion wonders where Rosette is Rosette, Azmaria replies that Rosette stays out of it and orders to release Joshua, she summons the Shunrō and was preparing to draw the Shunrō from its scabbard, does samurai posture. Aion replied that it was useless to fight alone, because only the Onmyouji-Precures could defeat the Ayakashis, Azmaria replied that she already knew and she did not want to touch Joshua. In her thoughts, Azmaria must at least try to hold back their blows until Rosette, Juliet and Meg arrive and get rid of this Ayakashi and thus save Joshua, she could not reveal her true appearance in Joshua's presence, and even if she's able of slicing the cloud of Katashiro papers, they are far too many to be able to rid them all. Aion proposed to Azmaria the two choices to decide: to fight or to flee leaving Joshua in his hands. Azmaria refuses. At the same moment where Hermione has just buy food from the Kouga Bakehouse, she felt a bad omen and she thinks about Azmaria. Meanwhile, Rosette meets with Juliet and Meg as she asked where is her younger brother and Azmaria, but Juliet and Meg answered that they had not seen them, Rosette explains that Azmaria fled because she behaved strangely because Joshua had discovered her true form as Seiryu, she really wants to find them and explain the truth. Suddenly, Koumori's voice was heard as he said to speak the secrets of the Precures and fairies' identities is strictly forbidden, because some humans have to stay out of this and drag them in the fighting. But more importantly, there is a Guardian of Yomi just summoned an Ayakashi, and felt someone had trouble. Rosette thought it's probably Azmaria is in danger, she ordered Meg to summoned Kirin from her Summoning Smartphone and they must to transformed into the Onmyouji-Precures. Returned into the battle, Azmaria cut some Katashiro papers with her Shunrō, but they were too many and attacked by flying, Azmaria's skin and school uniform were lacerated and the blood flowed slowly. Aion laughed diabolically saying that's all Azmaria can do, Joshua orders Azmaria to escape and she must not worry about him, but Azmaria refuses. Aion commented that it hurts when she does not want to hurt someone who is hostage or even attack, and moreover Azmaria was afraid to unveil something terrible in front of Joshua. He said sarcastically that Azmaria can attack as much as she can but can do nothing against the many clouds of Katashiro papers. However, Cure Tsukiyomi's voice was heard, saying he should not come near to Azmaria. It was revealed there are Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo and Cure Amaterasu are riding on Kirin's back while Koumori accompanied them. They come down from Kirin's back, except Cure Susanoo who still held the reins. Cure Tsukiyomi discovered that Joshua was held captive, Cure Amaterasu is armed with her own claws by saying that she will shred and reduce them in pieces because they are of simple papers, and to scramble Aion, she is prepared to attack them. But Azmaria pointed her saber at Cure Amaterasu and warned her, saying the Katashiro papers are too many and so able of taking the appearance of anyone, Cure Amaterasu cut off the speech and replied that it is nothing at all, just with the Hungry Wolf Summoning to rid the Ayakashi and it will be quickly settle. . . Major Events * Her secret is revealed after Joshua had discovered that Seiryu is actually his girlfriend, Azmaria Hendric. * Joshua had the Mugen Furyoku which allowed to see these Shikigami-Fairies, included Seiryu. Trivia * Although Joshua was aware about of the Shikigami-Fairies, included Azmaria who is Seiryu, he did not know his older sister, Rosette is the Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and be Azmaria's master. * Juliet, Romeo and Hermione have a secondary role in this episode. * This episode is centred on Rosette and Azmaria/Seiryu. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Katashiro is the human-shaped dolls and are usually made of paper. The Katashiro are a type of ceremonial objects used as a substitution for someone or something. Specifically they are used as a substitution for a person during a ritual. These Katashiro are also frequently used to ward off evil. A Katashiro can be prepared as a substitute target for your person. The doll will receive all of the evil effects in place of the intended target. The Katashiro can even be used in spells or curses as a substitution for a real human target. Usually this involves inscribing the name, birthdate, and other personal information on the paper doll. The spell is performed on the doll, after which the intended effects happen to the actual person. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Edward Hamilton * Ewan Remington * Antonio * Regan Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Incident Arc